<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[art] Victory Kiss by RhetoricalQuestions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688956">[art] Victory Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions'>RhetoricalQuestions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Hockey boyfriends, M/M, Manip, Odd Man Rush, Patrick Plays for the Toronto Maple Leafs, SC Sports Fest, Winter Sports, artwork, ice hockey, inspired works, mixed media art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David's saved a special something in his box full of hockey pucks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt’s Creek Sports Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[art] Victory Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019398">Odd Man Rush</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam">samwhambam</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSportsFest">SCSportsFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you sammm for giving me permission to create this artwork inspired by your lovely Hockey Boyfriends series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>// "David was holding Patrick's helmet in one hand while he pressed a sloppy kiss to Patrick's cheek." // </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise to all of you who had a visceral reaction to seeing Patrick in a Maple Leafs jersey.<br/>Yes, I took some creative liberties and made some aesthetic decisions. David is <em>supposed</em> to be wearing a Leafs jersey too, but he's not. And the helmet is supposed to be blue, but it's not. Creative liberties and what not.<br/>If you chanced upon this page and liked what you saw, come say hi on <a href="https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>